


Apostle of death

by Googlelord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dementors, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, How Do I Tag, Magical Dudley Dursley, Parseltongue, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Luna Lovegood, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googlelord/pseuds/Googlelord
Summary: Dumbledore has manipulated the world for years but what will he do when his important pawn, the boy-who-lived, turns against him?Harry potter's live was misarable but after an encounter with Death he finds that a lot has changed and sets his new goal, together with his cousin, to destroy the life of the man was responsable for all of his suffering, Albus dumbledore.or Harry potter becomes a half dementor and gives no shit about what the public wants him to be.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Apostle of death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic for harry potter. I have enjoyed the story as well as other Fanfics for a long time so now here it is.  
> -Googlelord  
> P.S. English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistakes that I made but please keep it civil.

_A lot of magic exists from well known and used ones like Transfiguration or enchantments to obscurer ones like necromancy and blood rituals. But there is one kind of magic that could only ever be performed once… a Soul ritual._ _Many soul rituals exist, the Animagus spell and the metamorphmagus ability to name a few, but one can only ever do one of these rituals._

_One of the rarest rituals is one known as the hungering death ritual…_

Harry was sitting in his closet, trying to move as little as possible. He hadn’t gotten any food for 4 days straight and the strain on his body was enormous.

_It is so rare because of the requirements that have to be fulfilled, one must be hit by an unforgivable curse before the age of 4…_

Even worse than the hunger was the growing pain in his lightning shaped scar. He had it for as long as he could remember, the only image that came to his mind whenever he thought about how he got it was a grell green light and the sound of someone, a man, laughing.

_… be starved in the home of their blood relatives…_

Aunt Petunia had beaten him when he told her about it, proceeding to him not getting any food now. His cousin, Dudley was nice to him whenever they were alone but even so he couldn’t persuade his parents to give Harry something to eat.

_… and be burned on either arm or leg…_

Lost in thought, Harry rolled to the side, touching one of the hot metal pipes running through his Cupboard. Normally that wouldn’t happen to him as he had learned how to navigate the dark room within his 8 year long life but now he absentmindedly touched the hot pipe with his right shoulder. The metal burned his skin, turning his pale white skin pink and making him squeeze his emerald green eyes in pain.

_… Only then would it take place. This ritual is rumored to be created by death itself as the result turns one into a hybrid of human and one of three creatures, each having close ties to death…_

Harry felt Weird all of a sudden, it was as if time itself froze. Not even the spiders that housed his Cupboard moving as much as a centimeter.

 _… There are only seven known cases of this happening, two turning into half banshees, four into half vampires and one, the most recent and most famous, turning into a half dementor._ _This half Dementor is known to the world as the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter…_

Before Harry’s eyes stood a tall man who, in all honesty, shouldn’t be able to fit into the small room. He had pale, sickly white skin and sunken in, blue eyes that seemed to be filled with some kind of mist instead of a solid color. He was thin, so thin in fact that Harry could see the bones underneath his skin. If someone told him that this was his father he wasn’t sure if he could deny it. The long black hair had almost the same shade as his own and with how skinny Harry was it seemed obvious that his parents would be as well. But the slow chuckle that escaped the man's mouth immediately smashed that thought into oblivion, the cold raspy gags for air that were heard couldn’t be human:”No child,” the creature said with a tone that made Harry’s bones freeze,”I am not your father, I have come here to give you my blessing. You have done something that only 6 have done before you and therefore I thought it would be fitting for me to visit you, the 7th.”

The atmosphere was heavy and Harry felt like the creature's presence alone was crushing his lungs, only one of the many questions he had escaped his mouth:”What… Are you?”. “I am death”, the chilly voice replied,”and you are now my apostle, a half dementor. But it seems I don’t have much more time. I will leave you a book that will explain things...” And then everything went back to normal, warmth flooded the air and time resumed. The only things different were Harry and the strange book lying in his lap.

Harry’s hair which had once been wild and untamable was now long and almost straight, with just a few waves. He was no longer small for his age, probably even a little bigger than Dudley and if he had a mirror, which the Dursleys made sure he hadn’t, he would notice that his eyes were now the same misty storm as those of Death, although green in color. The book was weird. The cover was made of some kind of red leather with White letters spelling out:` _Handbook of Death, for Harrison James Potter_ `. He didn’t know why his name was wrong on the cover, it was Harry James Potter but he decided to ignore it and look inside:

_Your Existence as Apostle of Death has begun._

_First and foremost you must know that you are a wizard, a person with magical abilities. Your Father was a Wizard and your mother a Witch._

_Once you are done reading this Page you must say the last sentence out loud, this will bring you to a wizarding bank where you have to ask for an Inheritance test._

_Now to your new abilities as an Apostle._

_Your magic will be more powerful and any magical blocks will be removed._

_You have the ability to drain someone's or something's energy if you touch them and think about water evaporating or something similar. In addition you can talk to and are immune to the abilities of Dementors. When you grow older you will be able to fly for short amounts of time, leaving behind black smoke. And lastly your mind and body is resistant to magical attacks. Weaker jinxes, hexes or curses will bounce off your skin._

_‘The Apostle has Awakened’_

As Harry read the last part out loud he felt a tug in his naval region and was no longer in his closet but rather in a room made of white marmor, with small, black eyed man staring at him,”Hi?”.


End file.
